tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Two/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 01 11:52:30 2014 -0500 13:16 <@Wackd> Hi Bocaj! 13:16 <@Wackd> One down, three to go. 13:17 Hello 13:44 <@Wackd> Hi Mukora! 13:44 Hey! 13:44 I see I'm not as late as I feared. 13:45 <@Wackd> unnoun revealed at like midnight today that she's got a doctor's appointment at two, so we're gonna start when she turns up. 13:45 Alrighty. 13:51 <@Wackd> At the moment I'm editing the introductory paragraph. 13:52 <@Wackd> The conceit of starting at the end of a previous, unseen story is causing me a bit of issue, because I'm realizing now that, should you not make the decision to get into the TARDIS and take off and instead decide to stick around the setting of said previous story, you would naturally already have some knowledge of the terrain and locals. 13:55 That is an issue. Maybe start it after we're already in the TARDIS, then? 13:56 <@Wackd> Can't, because the overall plotline I'm setting up hinges on the TARDIS being inaccessible to the villains. 14:01 <@Wackd> ...okay, the setting of the previous story was a completely lifeless desert world, and the only other person on it was the villain you've just dispatched. His secret base imploded when you defeated him so you can't find it and decide to steal his crap. There. Fixed. 14:02 With no loot, there's no reason to hang around 14:03 <@Wackd> Yeah, basically. 14:11 <@Wackd> I wonder how unnoun's doctor appointment is going. 14:13 <@Wackd> And hat trick! All we need now is for unnoun to finish with her doctor so we can get started with ours. 14:13 <@Wackd> Hi, T. 14:13 Allo. 14:14 <@Wackd> Any chance you can answer a couple of questions about your character for me? 14:14 Okay. 14:15 <@Wackd> Alright then. So, on a scale of "Time Lord" to "maggot things from The Green Death", how human does Hal look? 14:17 Hal's default appearance is on the Time Lord end. One of those planets where the inhabitants are neither human nor Gallifreyan, but they're only distinctive in wardrobe design. 14:18 <@Wackd> K. What's the planet called? 14:20 Let's go with Mobelius. That's not taken, is it? 14:20 I just strung random syllables together. 14:20 <@Wackd> It's a furniture company. 14:20 <@Wackd> Not, like, in-universe, in real life. 14:20 That's with an umlaut. Totally different. 14:20 <@Wackd> Fair enough! 14:20 Also apparently it's a surname. 14:21 <@Wackd> Maybe the planet was discovered by an especially egotistical colonist. 14:22 <@Wackd> Does Hal have a gender? 14:23 The default appearance is masculine, but Hal identifies as genderless AI. 14:24 <@Wackd> Alright, thanks. Also, Bocaj, just realized your species doesn't have a home planet name, either. 14:24 Uh oh 14:24 <@Wackd> They're Alkonists, so I guess we could just go with Alkon. 14:25 That works 14:27 <@Wackd> Woot! 14:27 <@Wackd> http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/characters 14:53 <@Wackd> Okay, I think I've got the opening paragraph finalized. 14:58 Jubilations and uproar 14:59 <@Wackd> Indeed 15:09 <@Wackd> So, unnoun just PMed me to tell me she's back from her appointment! 15:11 Jubilations and uproar again 15:12 Yea verily! 15:13 hip-hip 15:16 <@Wackd> Just had to remind her how to log in. 15:19 <@Wackd> Hi unnoun! 15:19 <@Wackd> Hi unnoun1 15:19 <@Wackd> *! 15:19 What are we doing? 15:20 <@Wackd> Well, once everyone's as ready as they're going to get in the immediate future, I'm gonna post the opening paragraph to this wonderful adventure! 15:20 I don't know if I'm ready or not. 15:21 <@WackDM> "Ready" is relative. If you're not going get any more ready in the next five minutes, than you're ready enough. 15:22 Who am I again? What's going on? How does all this work? 15:22 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/characters 15:22 You're cousin ellie 15:24 Oh right. Why am I travelling with the Doctor again? 15:24 <@WackDM> unknown 15:24 Because reasons? 15:24 SPAH? 15:25 <@WackDM> That's for you to decide, and you never did, and it probably won't be especially relevant to this session. 15:25 Everything reminds me of how my Steam is broken. 15:25 Ouch. That sucks. 15:26 The "Steam bootstrapper" crashes when it connects my account to the server, so I can't play any of my Steam games, which is to say I can't play any of my games. 15:26 And I'm starting to think I'd like to experiment with Source Filmmaker. But I can't because no Steam. 15:26 :( 15:26 Have you checked the help forums for help? 15:27 I think I'm on at least level three with Steam Support. Their latest attempt at figuring out what the hell is wrong had me turn off all third-party startup services to see if any of them were interfering. 15:28 Did you try redownloading Steam itself? 15:29 I tried deleting everything in the Steam folder but Steam.exe, Steamapps, and userdata. I tried deleting Steam.exe and reinstalling it. I tried deleting an empty subfolder in userdata that looked like it might be confusing it. 15:30 They also had me try uninstalling my antivirus software, but that did nothing. 15:31 Um. I don't know how else to say this but when we started this last week I was complaining about being bored and stuff and the hiatus. But, well, now I've got papers to grade so boredom isn't as much of an issue for me at the moment. Um. Like, I can give this a try, but I admit to not being as enthused as I was a week ago. 15:33 <@WackDM> I'd appreciate it if you did give it a try. 15:33 <@WackDM> Is everyone ready? Ish? Can we start? 15:34 I'm ready whenever. 15:34 I'm ready 15:34 yo 15:35 <@WackDM> Alright then, here goes. 15:35 Yay. 15:36 <@WackDM> The Doctor snapped her fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open, sending some of the sand at its base flying across the flat, featureless, lifeless desertscape with a gust of wind. "Well," she said, a small, forced smile on her lips, "that was...interesting. I think we could all do with a" That was as far as the sentence went before the Doctor, suddenly and without warning, vanished into thin air, leaving only a pair of footprints--well, that, the TARDIS key, the sonic screwdriver, and the psychic paper, all of which hovered in midair for a moment confused at the lack of pocket supporting them before gravity got the memo and pulled them sharply to the ground. 15:36 <@WackDM> --well, that, the TARDIS key, the sonic screwdriver, and the psychic paper, all of which hovered in midair for a moment confused at the lack of pocket supporting them before gravity got the memo and pulled them sharply to the ground. 15:39 Zinnia stared blankly. "I, uh, don't think that was supposed to happen." 15:39 Brom stared at the spot where the Doctor had been. "Why'd she stop talking?" 15:39 Ellie was just as confused. "Where'd she go?" 15:40 "...More importantly, when did she go?" 15:40 "I'm pretty sure organics can't be deactivated like that." 15:42 "Maybe she's been learning from the box?" 15:42 Zinnia picked up the sonic screwdriver and fumbled around with it. "She uses this to scan things, right? Maybe I can, uh, look for energy traces and reverse the path?" 15:44 Zinnia manages to get the device to whirr. "Ah, a positive step forward" 15:45 Ellie glanced at the device warily. "Uh, you might want to be a bit more careful with that." 15:45 <@WackDM> The sonic screwdriver detects a faint bit of electrical energy in the air, as well as large amounts of carbon, hydrogen, and zarconium. 15:45 OOC: How the heck are we supposed to tell that it detects those things? 15:46 (psychic interface) 15:46 "Oh? Are you more familiar with how to work it? Hang on, its detecting a thing, probably" 15:46 <@WackDM> The information, for reasons not immediately evident but easy to figure out, appears in Zinnia's mind. 15:47 "Uh, huuuuh. It appears that whirr detects trace electrical energy in the air and large amonts of carbon, hydrogen, and zarconium." 15:48 Ellie frowned. "Sorry, Zinnia, it's just I've never really understood how the Doctor got the thing to work. But it's always seemed a bit temperamental to me."" 15:50 "Its relaying the information in my head. Which is... But anyway, if it can do that, it might be able to tell what I was trying to do!" 15:51 Ellie picks up the TARDIS key. She glances at the open doors for a moment, and looks back at the others. "What does that mean? And what are we trying to do now anyway? The Doctor 15:52 (it cut off at "The Doctor") 15:53 "(The Doctor)'s the one who normally controls are flight plan, and she's just up and vanished. Carbon and Hydrogen aren't exactly uncommon elements, and electrical energy's not hard to find either. She could have been disintegrated or taken anywhere in the universe. We might as well just have a seance or something." 15:54 <@WackDM> The sonic screwdriver begins to examine some of the neural instructions it's been given due to prolonged exposure to Zinnia's hand, and more closely examines the electrical traces. It begins to relay that they're similar to many forms of teleportation devices and given access to a database of some kind it could work out what race built it, when and where, but at the moment there's not enough information. 15:54 "How common is Zarconium?" 15:54 OOC: (yes, I noticed. Damned "enter" key.) 15:56 Brom scratches the head of the dead pig in his arms. "What do you think, Horsey?" There is no response, but Brom nods anyway. "Horsey says to try taking the magic wand into the magic box." 15:56 "Alarums! More information! Or perhaps wistful thinking! ... How does one distinguish between one's own thoughts and..." The avialien tapped the screwdriver nervously against her knee. "Well, anyway! The trace energy is similar to many forms of teleportation! If we could hook the screwdriver to some ind of database, it could figure out more" 15:59 "Does the TARDIS database?" 15:59 Ellie tosses the TARDIS key in the air and catches it with her shadow. "I could have sworn the console room did have a database, yeah." 16:00 Zinnia blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Uh, yes. Yes! That!" 16:01 She ran through the open doors and started running around the console, looking this way and that 16:02 <@WackDM> The TARDIS takes a moment, sorts out that the Doctor is not there from the perspective of the strays, and then determines three hundred thousand million potential courses of events. The ones in which she gets her thief back are, seemingly, dependent on allowing them some sort of access to the controls. Immediately as Zinnia says "TARDIS database", the streams in the console room begin listing hundreds of factioids at rapid speeds, most of them irrelevant. 16:02 <@WackDM> *the screens 16:03 <@WackDM> Immediately as Zinnia says "TARDIS database", the screens in the console room begin listing hundreds of factioids at rapid speeds, most of them irrelevant. 16:03 (It's the 32nd Doctor, the console room theme could very well have visual output on fountains) 16:04 Finding an apeture that looks screwdriver shaped, Zinnia hopefully sticks the screwdriver in it 16:07 <@WackDM> The text on the screen slows, displaying now a list: first species with teleporter technology, than slowly narrowing to ones with energy signatures that match those found outside. The list then devides into two sections: ones without time travel and ones with. The only species using this manner of teleporter at the time the TARDIS crew currently find themselves are the Cybermen, but dozens upon hundreds will use them in the past and future. 16:08 <@WackDM> or have used them in the future. 16:09 Ellie glances at the screens/streams. "Huh. Well, that doesn't narrow it down by a lot then." 16:09 "Maybe if we cross-referenced with zarconium?" 16:09 "Somehow?" 16:12 <@WackDM> The screens suddenly do this. Cross-referencing with Zarconium drops the list of future species almost completely, leaving only past versions of the Ice Warroirs and the Arcturans--and, of course, the current incarnations of Cybermen. 16:18 "So, Cybermen then? What sort of range does a Cyber-transmat have?" 16:20 <@WackDM> The screens display a range of 100 lightyears, followed by a list of Cybermen planets within range. Only one--Telos IX. There is also a ship currently in orbit around it. 16:24 Ellie glanced upward at the main console, and tried to touch a few of the closest of the controls around, feeling her way around them. "Well, I guess that's where we need to go then." She looked back at her fellow crewmembers. "What do you say? Up for a bit of a rescue?" 16:27 "Horsey says we need to save the nice Doctor, or we'll feel bad." Brom pets the pig in xyr arms. 16:33 "We owe it to her to at least try!" 16:33 "Well then, let's go." 16:33 "How do we go?" 16:34 "Does anyone know how to operate a time ship? Anyone?" 16:35 Ellie grinned, and worked her way around the console, pulling levers depending on what she remembered the Doctor doing, and some of her knowledge of the functionings of biodata and time travel. She'd never piloted a time ship before. First time for everything. "Well then, just one question: does anyone know how to fly this thing?" 16:36 Zinnia shook her head no 16:36 "Maybe hit it really hard?" 16:37 <@WackDM> The doors snapped shut behind them, the console began to bounce up and down, and a sound a comics letterer might describe as "vwarp" began to reverberate throughout the room. 16:37 Ellie shrugged, pushed a few more buttons with her hands while her shadow tried to assist as best as it could without being seen. "Well, neither do I really, but here goes!" 16:37 BWEEE DEEE DEEEEEEEE 16:37 deeee deeeeeeeeeee 16:37 dun dun dun 16:37 <@WackDM> The psychic paper would spend the next five years buried in the sand of the lifeless world, only to eventually be tripped over and eventually recovered by an especially dim hiker. 16:38 (Hahah oops) 16:38 OOC: (I can't imagine it'd be especially helpful with Cybermen anyway.) 16:39 OOC: (And the Doctor seems to just leave Psychic Paper lying around everywhere anyway. There's not just the one sheet of the stuff.) 16:39 (Wonder if its default setting when lost is an "if found, please return" note) 16:39 <@WackDM> He would be intrigued by the galactic coordinates scribbled on it, and find upon visiting a bunch of deeply unsettled Cybermen before abruptly and painfully becoming one of them. 16:39 (Double oops!) 16:40 (Have you guys started?) 16:40 <@WackDM> (Yep.) 16:40 (Mind if I sit in?) 16:40 (We doomed a hiker to cyberization in the future and took the long way to figure out where to go) 16:40 <@WackDM> (Go right ahead.) 16:40 OOC: (If everybody had just let me do a seance I'd haved used the Psychic Paper to trace the Doctor's biodata. For the record.) 16:41 (Cool. Observe mode go!) 16:43 (Well, we dun goofed.) 16:44 <@WackDM> The TARDIS, provided no one wants to engage in some banter during the admittedly brief trip, would materialize in a small, cold, shiny, and very silver room on board a vast, cold, shiny, and very silver spacecraft.) 16:44 "The things stopped doing so I guess we've landed?" 16:45 OOC: (I'm surprised that the ship won't be blown up when we leave actually.) 16:46 (did I miss a response? Did my last thing go through?) 16:46 <@WackDM> (Your last thing was the "if found, please return" joke.) 16:46 "Maybe we should threaten to hit things more often." 16:46 Ellie patted the console, and glanced up. "Huh. That was quick." 16:46 "It seems to get things done." 16:47 <@WackDM> (For the record, T, we've landed in a small room onboard a spacecraft, presumably the Cybermens'). 16:48 (I got that) 16:48 Zinnia cracks the door open and peeks out. 16:48 Brom looked around the TARDIS. "Are we somewhere different now?" 16:48 Ellie closes the door and quickly locks it, pulling Brom and Zinnia back in before she does so. 16:48 <@WackDM> The door just barely misses knocking against the front wall of the room. Thankfully, the open end is facing the room's door. 16:49 "We really should be better prepared before we go wandering around a Cybership. Anyone got any gold?" 16:51 "I only have the clothes on my back." Zinnia pauses and retrieves the screwdriver. "And this." 16:52 "There has to be something here on the TARDIS. Heck, she's left a few jackets lying around, we could at least check the pockets." 16:52 Brom pulls out xyr pants pockets and nothing but wheat seeds fall out. "I don't have anything." 16:53 <@WackDM> There are three jackets in the TARDIS console room--two on the hat rack and one pulled over a railing. 16:54 Zinnia goes to search the ones on the hat rack 16:54 Ellie grabs the one on the railing and turns it upside down. 16:54 And is quickly buried or nearly buried in objects it is up to the DM to describe. Ellie 16:55 <@WackDM> Each jacket on the hat rack has eight pockets. All of them have wormholes lining the bottoms. It tingles when you reach in. 16:57 <@WackDM> The following items fall out of the jacket on the railing--two umbrellas, five bags of jelly babies, one large tin of jammy dodgers, one signed portrait of Harpo Marx, three packets of psychic paper (unmarked), a live caterpillar, two cups of tea seemingly resistant to gravity's charms, a plunger, a gold locket, and a metric ton of lint. 16:57 " :o " 16:59 Ellie struggles out of the pile, clearly regretting her earlier decision. 16:59 Zinnia gets over the tingle pockets and begins pulling things out 17:01 <@WackDM> Zinnia finds a Seal of Rassilon, an egg whisk, and three surprisingly resilient egg yolks. What more she finds is dependent on how long she wants to keep this up. 17:01 What's the Seal of Rassilon made of? It's silvery, isn't it. 17:01 <@WackDM> The Seal of Rassilon would need to be scanned in order to determine its exact makeup! 17:02 "This, uh, looks important." 17:03 "It looks... I can't tell what its made of." Zinnia tries to whirr it 17:04 <@WackDM> It is 40% ferebellium, 20% carbonite, 20% titanium, and 15% gold. 17:05 Since it is partially gold, Zinnia sets it aside and continues pocket diving 17:07 <@WackDM> She digs up a packet of beads, a recorder, a receipt for fish and ships dated to 1925, and a long thin strip of shag carpeting. 17:07 Okay, let's see how photons and electrostatic fields handle sartorial wormholes. 17:08 Brom picks up the caterpillar and lets it crawl on xyr arm, dstracted from the actual goal at hand. 17:09 <@WackDM> Hal, should he attempt to dig through the particular pocket Zinnia has been using, would find the electrostatic would attract cloth to him, and would find a large velvet smoking jacket wrapped around his arm. 17:09 There's a jacket stored inside a jacket pocket? 17:10 <@WackDM> The jacket does not respond to inquiry. 17:10 Ellie glared at the plunger and the egg whisk for a moment, before taking the recorder, gold locket, cups of tea and one of the umbrellas. She put them back in the jacket that had been on the railing before putting the jacket on herself. 17:15 Zinnia keeps digging, determined to get to the bottom of this 17:16 <@WackDM> Zinnia would be disappointed, as there were no bottoms. The wormholes stretched infinitely through space, allowing her only to grasp what drifted past her fingers. 17:16 well, Hal examines the pockets of the smoking jacket. 17:16 <@WackDM> Unless, of course, she were to go inside... 17:17 After not grabbing anything for a while, Zinnia gives up. She waves around the seal of rassilon. "Is 15% gold enough?" 17:18 <@WackDM> Hal would find the smoking jacket's pockets much simpler--a set of car keys, a garage remote, a metal pole with a black-and-yellow striped grip and a red bauble on the end, and a rather hefty and outdated laboratory microscope. 17:19 <@WackDM> Suddenly, a faint knocking sound could be heard from outside the walls of the TARDIS. Not on the door, but a bit beyond that. 17:20 Brom yells "Who's there?" 17:20 <@WackDM> An electronic voice can be heard faintly through the walls, and an even fainter stomping sound follows it and gets only fainter over the next few seconds. 17:21 "I think the gold needs to be pure, or nearly pure. Sorry." Ellie looked back at the TARDIS console. "You care about the Doctor at least as much as we do. Care to give us a hint about what to do and where to go? Because if that knocking's what I think it is, I don't think you want another cyberman running around in here." 17:22 Ellie paused, thinking about what she'd heard. "Well, at least it's just the stompy ones. Could be worse." 17:23 <@WackDM> The TARDIS does want to help, really it does. In her mind she diagrams the Cyberman spaceship across the floor of the console room as best she can, tries to detect the Doctor, and sends out a faint electronic spark on that location. However, from the point of view of the strays, all that actually happens is one of the lights on the wall blows out. 17:24 "Great, on top of everything else the place is breaking down :( " 17:24 Ellie 17:25 (is there still an Earthshock Cyberman wandering around lost inside the TARDIS?) 17:25 OOC: (DAMN YOU ENTER KEY!) 17:25 <@WackDM> (I'm only telling you what your character would know, sorry.) 17:25 <@WackDM> (...except for all that bit about the TARDIS's thought process. Whoops.) 17:26 (I just thought it might make good impetus to get out if it were to stumble into the console room or send out a distress signal or something) 17:27 OOC: (My reference was meant to indicate that Ellie knows, or thinks that one's still there.) 17:27 <@WackDM> (Ah! Right then. In that case yes, it still is there, but it's also nowhere near the console room.) 17:29 Ellie sighed, and facepalmed. The part of her that was her shadow was not pleased by the sudden lack of illumination. "Right, I guess there's not much else we can do. As the Doctor always says, don't wander off." 17:30 Ellie goes to the door of the TARDIS, unlocks it, and opens it again. 17:30 <@WackDM> As before, the doors hit the wall in front of it, leaving just enough space to step out of the TARDIS and through the door in front of it. 17:33 Zinnia secretes the screwdriver and seal about her person and follows after Ellie 17:35 Brom pats Horsey on the back "We'll be back soon." He follows after Ellie and Zinnia. 17:36 <@WackDM> There's a long hallway in front of you, with five doors on the opposite wall and four more to right of yours. There's a dead end to your right and a fork in the hallway to your left. 17:36 Hal takes the projector from the coat hanger it was hanging on and pulls the strap over his head. That is to say, Hal brings eir avatar to the projector and uses it to carry emself. But it would be simpler to describe such actions from an external perspective. 17:38 (Shit that He should have been Xe. I am terrible with this.) 17:39 <@WackDM> (It's alright.) 17:39 <@WackDM> (You're actually all doing pretty damn well so far.) 17:41 "Lets split up to cover more ground?" 17:41 OOC: (I'm getting kind of hungry.) 17:41 "So do we split up, or do we not wander off?" 17:42 <@WackDM> (We can break for dinner in a bit.) 17:42 Ellie glanced and Zinnia. "I don't think splitting up is a great idea in a ship full of Cybermen. I think that's actually the precise situation it would be best to avoid." 17:43 "Alright, that's fair. But which way should we go?" 17:45 "Cybermen like elegance, and that usually means symmetry. The other doors probably lead to closets/bedrooms like the one we landed in. We should try up the corridor. But quietly." 17:46 Not hearing Ellie, Brom attepts to open the door closest to xem on the left. 17:46 <@WackDM> It's a sliding door on a vertical pulley system, and requires correct interaction with the keypad to the right of it to open. 17:48 Brom stares at the keypad for a moment then give up and follows everyone else. 17:50 Ellie saw what Brom was doing. "...On second thought, we don't know what these rooms are actually for. They might not be for the Cybermen themselves. They could be cells. The Doctor could be in one of them." Ellie glanced back up the corridor. "But we don't have a map of this place and we don't know how to open any of them anyway. So I guess trying to get to some sort of control room until we can better orient ourselves is the b 17:53 <@WackDM> (Cut off at "ourselves is the b") 17:53 ("best option") 18:01 (Can we see anything past the fork in the hallway? Additional doors?) 18:01 <@WackDM> (You can if you go closer. I assumed you're all still peeking out the door, except for Brom, who briefly attempted a door before rejoining.) 18:03 (I guess we're going down the left part of the corridor towards the fork now?) 18:03 <@WackDM> (Don't ask me, tell them.) 18:09 "...Does anyone else have any ideas?" 18:10 Brom examines the back of xyr hand. Xe has no input. 18:11 "I mean, I don't know how to open these doors without the passcodes." 18:12 "Didn't the Doctor use the sonic to open doors?" Zinnia takes out the device and looks at it 18:12 <@WackDM> A couple of Cybermen idle down the hallway. They do not appear to notice you. 18:13 Zinnia stiffens when she notices them 18:16 I've just been called to dinner. 18:16 <@WackDM> They pause for a couple of moments, standing perfectly still, one at the beginning of each fork. They then turn around and stomp loudly back down the other way and enter the room across from you. 18:17 <@WackDM> (Okay then, break for food.) 18:17 "We should find a place to hide, so we can wait and see what they do. Maybe they could lead us to the Doctor or a control room or some place to get our bearings. I could probably hack them with my implants if I needed to, but that might set off an alarm. Doubt they'd appreciate Dalek hackers much around here." 18:17 "...Okay, the room across from us then." 18:18 (Yeah, dinner soon for me too.) 18:21 <@WackDM> I'm gonna go grab some food as well. Try to come back sooner than later. 18:44 <@WackDM> Back now. 18:45 <@WackDM> Okay, back for real now. 18:46 Haven't had dinner yet. It's still cooking. 18:46 <@WackDM> K. 19:03 <@WackDM> And, I've just mapped out the Cyberstation. So that I know where you all are going. 19:04 I live. 19:04 <@WackDM> Yay! 19:04 <@WackDM> Did anyone else go eat? 19:09 I haven't. I'll have to in an hour or so, probably. 19:09 Maybe a little longer. 19:09 <@WackDM> Hrm. 19:13 Sorry, my eating schedule is still very much European. 19:13 <@WackDM> I understand. 19:14 <@WackDM> Where's Bocaj? 19:22 It might be a little while before I go eat. Or five minutes. 19:26 <@WackDM> K. 19:37 Dinner's ready! 19:37 <@WackDM> K! 20:15 <@WackDM> Where is everyone with the whole "eating" thing? 20:21 I'm eating soon. 20:22 <@WackDM> Okay. 20:26 I lied, actually. I forgot to turn anything on, apparently, so it'll be an hour or so before I eat. So we should probably continue once everyone else is ready. 20:27 <@WackDM> Can do. 20:27 It's almost time for my next meal. :P 20:27 <@WackDM> K... 20:28 I've been ready since I said I came back. I'm an hour and fifteen minutes into this video I started a while after that. 20:28 <@WackDM> Okay then. So, um, do you actually have a next meal or is that a joke? 20:28 It was a joke. 20:28 <@WackDM> Oh thank god. 20:42 <@WackDM> Is Bocaj still around? Is he eating? 20:42 Bocaj: beep 20:42 Bocaj: beep 20:42 Bocaj: beep 20:58 sorry for late. met someone for dinner and they took forever. 20:58 <@WackDM> It's alright. 20:58 <@WackDM> Now we just need unnoun. 20:58 unnoun: beep 21:02 Mine isn't beeping for some reason. And I'm starting to get sorta tired. 21:02 <@WackDM> That's fine. I was gonna suggest we wrap up for the day, and perhaps make some announcements. 21:03 Announcements? 21:03 <@WackDM> Well, announcements might be the wrong word. 21:03 <@WackDM> I was gonna say some summerizing stuff. 21:04 <@Wackd> And seeing as everyone's evidently here... 21:04 Oh god, one of us is getting voted off the island 21:04 <@Wackd> XD 21:04 You still have that blog thingy? 21:04 <@Wackd> I do! 21:05 <@Wackd> And, well, as you can tell by the fact that I have that blog thingy, I'm kinda expecting this to, y'know, be a regular thing. 21:05 <@Wackd> So I just wanted to know if you guys had any feedback and whatnot. 21:05 <@Wackd> And to make sure you had as much fun as I did. 21:06 I don't think I understood what the hell was going on. 21:06 <@Wackd> Really? Because I thought you did great. 21:06 You were doing a lot of leading. 21:06 Sorry. 21:07 No, that's good. 21:07 It took a lot longer than I expected, but I don't really have an issue with that. 21:07 We were a bit slow but thats to be expected until we get the hang of it 21:07 I also had trouble thinking of things for Brom to do, but that's more an issue with me. 21:08 <@Wackd> I agree with everyone but unnoun, at least so long as unnoun insists on saying she didn't get it, which she pretty clearly did I think. 21:09 <@Wackd> I also think doing this from 3 to 6:30ish seems to be what works for everyone, so maybe we stick with that going forward. 21:09 My thing beeped. And I'm good at pretending like I get things when I have no idea what's going on. My policy in life is generally some form of "wing it". 21:09 So being a Clara fits you. 21:10 <@Wackd> If I knew anything about the comparative wingspans of birds I would compare you to the bird with the widest wingspan I would be aware of in this hypothetical world where I know things about birds. 21:10 Surprisingly, yes. All credit goes our good friends/people we see comment about blogs Laura and Jane. Yay. 21:11 Albatross? The probably fake eagle from Rescuers Down Under? 21:11 <@Wackd> That eagle was big enough for a small child to ride on so I'm gonna go with that. 21:11 Is this living birds or extinct birds? 21:12 <@Wackd> I don't know. As established I know nothing about birds. 21:12 And are they nonfictional birds or fictional ones? 21:12 <@Wackd> I'm gonna go with fictional ones, and I'm gonna go with the Rescuers Down Under eagle, because again, MASSIVE. 21:12 Apparently, the albatross has the largest wingspan of living, real birds. 21:12 <@Wackd> Okay then. 21:13 You're a Pelagornis chilensis. http://www.nytimes.com/2010/09/21/science/21obgiant.html?_r=0 21:13 Okay, then, I'm not sure how similar I am to any birds, large wingspan or otherwise. 21:13 It's a skeleton, so you should find that cook. 21:13 *cool. 21:13 <@Wackd> I'm just trying to say you did a good job! 21:13 You wing it well. 21:13 Thanks. 21:13 *hugs* 21:13 <@Wackd> *hugs* 21:15 Anything else? 21:15 <@Wackd> Couple of other things. One, I very badly want to do arts of your characters! So if you've got specific things in mind about them please lemme know via PM at some point during the week, otherwise I will just draw them how they look in my head. 21:16 <@Wackd> Two...two was the 3-6:30 thing. I did that. 21:16 I don't think Ellie is wearing her skull mask all the time. And whatever she was wearing at the beginning, she put one of the Doctor's jackets on during. I thought it would come in handy. Storage space and warmth and stuff. I don't imagine Cybermen would bother heating up their ships all that much. And space is not known for being especially warm. 21:17 <@Wackd> I know what the jackets looks like! I kinda mocked them up because I thought people would go specifically for breast pockets or side pockets or internal pockets but no one really did. 21:18 <@Wackd> Um, other announcements...I actually only have two bulletpoints here. Hm. 21:19 <@Wackd> Oh! I have mapped out the Cybership! But I can't show you because then you'd know to much. 21:19 <@Wackd> I think that's it. 21:20 <@Wackd> So, um, see you all next week at 3PM. Unless anyone objects. 21:20 I don't have specific things other than vaguely birdy looking Who alien 21:20 <@Wackd> That suits me! I've been imagining you as vaguely cranelike. 21:20 I don't know what sort of clothes Ellie would be wearing actually. Probably could be anything. Maybe something with red in it? Probably not dresses though, if only because I wouldn't. Maybe a dress with like pants Other than that you can basically just draw Jenna Coleman. Such is the extent of my laziness.. 21:20 Cranes are cool. I approve 21:21 <@Wackd> It's alright. 21:24 I might not have great internet connection next weekend, but I should be able to sort that out. 21:25 I know she hasn't used her eyestalk yet, but it would be one of her defining features from other Claras when it's not just sorta retracted in her forehead. 21:25 <@Wackd> If not it'd be easy to have Brom just kinda wander off. 21:25 But I thought the rule was "don't wander off"? 21:26 <@Wackd> The eyestalk for some reason I imagine being omnipresent in her shadow the way the egg whisk is. 21:26 Yeah, but Brom is... Brom. 21:27 That actually works. Good idea Wackd. 21:27 <@Wackd> Yay me! 21:28 <@Wackd> Wait, do you mean Brom wandering off or the eyestalk? 21:28 I was kind of expecting Brom to throw a wrench in things more often. 21:28 Yes. 21:28 <@Wackd> He already has. Majorly. 21:28 Hah! 21:28 <@Wackd> For reasons that will hopefully become clear next week. 21:28 I actually considered having him run up to the Cybermen that walked by. But figured he wouldn't be THAT dumb. 21:29 <@Wackd> ooooooooooooooooooh man I want SO BADLY to tell you what would've happened if he tried that 21:29 TPK? 21:29 <@Wackd> I can't say and it's driving me nuts! 21:29 <@Wackd> This is quite possibly my favorite Cyberman plot ever. 21:30 Bee tee dub, I kinda picture Brom as a slightly smaller Fezzik from The Princess Bride. 21:31 <@Wackd> ...I'm trying to imagine a smaller version of Andre the Giant. I think I can hear my brain fracturing. 21:32 Hal? 21:33 <@Wackd> Hal I imagine as basically Paul McGann. 21:33 <@Wackd> Not sure why. 21:39 <@Wackd> I think it's the projector. Something about having it as a shoulder bag screams "Paul McGann in Night of the Doctor" to me. 21:42 <@Wackd> Anyway, I can talk that out with TParadox during the week. 21:42 It sounds good to me. 21:42 <@Wackd> Or not. 21:44 Yay, we can be in the "completely unoriginal" club together! 21:44 <@Wackd> I'll try not to make the faces identical, except for Clara because naturally. 21:45 <@Wackd> It should be easy because I suck at drawing real people anyway, 21:47 <@Wackd> So, anything else? 21:51 Goodnight. 21:51 <@Wackd> Goodnight! 21:56 <@Wackd> And goodnight to the rest of you! 21:57 Nighty night! 22:03 <@Wackd> Night, Bocaj! 22:05 Night Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 01 22:08:06 2014 -0500